Disaster of Alchemists and Ninjas
by Lowrie
Summary: Edward and Al was still having a battle underground with Gluttony and Envy when suddenly they all got warped in to the Naruto world meeting the Ninjas...FMA and Naruto Crossover
1. Lost and Confused

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, May Chang, Envy, Greed (or Ling Yao), Colonel Mustang, Liza Hawkeye and Gluttony accidentally warped through time, towards the Naruto world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist at all…

(FYI: Bolded words are thoughts the characters are having and slanted ones are things out of the ordinary.)

Edward's eyes fluttered open, realizing he was lying face-flat on the ground of dirt and grass. Chirping and twittering of birds and insects surrounding him, as he lifted his head up to glance at the specks of light glittering from spaces where the leaves didn't cover the sky.

"**Where am I…?" **His thoughts trailed off when he remembered the fight underground with the homunculus, Envy and Gluttony and….Ling Yao! He snapped out of his thinking, and jumped up spinning his head left to right…unaware that nobody was around…Alone..."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alphonse snapped up from unconsciousness when he heard scream echoed around the…forest? He stood up, looking around him, just as what his brother did, confused at his surroundings.

An agonized groan sounded from inside his armor. "Oh I nearly forgot, May Chang, are you okay in there?" He asked worriedly and pulled off his helmet to let some fresh air get in. Just as he opened it, the little girl jumped out and landed gracefully on the ground in front of him.

Then, _they start the whole routine again, looking around and giving a confused look._ "Where are we…?" The two echoed in unison and stood there dumbstruck.

Envy grumbled something as the still unconscious (and drooling, ) Gluttony laid flat on his back. "Would you get off me, Gluttony?! I'll really kill you if you don't!" He gave a punch at his face, watching his face regenerate for a while before turning into a small mouse, just small enough to get off the fatso.

Turning back to his human-like form, he glanced around, then at the sky, with a look that couldn't be wrong; innocently confused.

Edward kept screaming in anger, accusing the old man who looked like his father for transporting him somewhere out in the wild. Slamming his head on the nearby trunk of a tree, he realized that maybe Al was still fighting those monsters. Blood started flowing freely from his forehead after all the bonking head, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself for underestimating his opponents. "Now what have I done? I don't know where this whole place is, except somewhere in the wilderness, or maybe in another time!" He stopped at the end of his sentence, before rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"How could that old man do that? He can't go using alchemy and warping people off the face of the Earth to another century or so!" He wiped his tears from his eyes and got up, straightening his clothes, which was covered in dried blood and dust he had picked up from the fights.

He started walking randomly in a direction, walking, still walking…until he throws another fit again. "Oh this is getting me to nowhere!" He shrieked and slammed his hands on the nearby tree, creating vines to let him step on. The glow of the transmutation circle stopped and he climbed with difficulty up towards the canopy of all the trees.

BACK AT THE MILITARY:

Colonel sat calmly at his chair sipping his mug of coffee with his assistant Liza Hawkeye standing straightly, looking at the President King Bradley. It was very rare for the man in the highest seat coming to Roy's office, since the Flame Alchemist simply wanted to get rid of him, so he could be the highest one.

"Well, President Bradley, what would you want to meet or talk to me at this day where all the State Alchemists are at work?" He had made it already very obvious at what he planned to do.

Bradley smirked and pulled out one of his swords from its sheath pointing it at Roy. Instantly Colonel pulled out his drawer and reached for his gloves, just as Liza reached for a gun. But the homunculus was far quicker.

He sliced Roy's desk in half and pointed it at his throat. "What is the meaning of this?" Liza demanded, aiming her gun at the President.

He grinned, and pulled another sword out. "It means I have to kill you for knowing so much about my identity," He replied calmly and his sword came slashing down…

Edward finally spotted a walled up city or village in the distance, towards South. He jumped off all the vines he had transmuted and started running towards the village, clutching his stomach from the wound he had got AND hungriness.

He had nearly forgotten about eating anything before he was swallowed by Gluttony, from yesterday or the day before that to now, he hadn't eaten anything at all. The sound of his stomach growling slowed him down, turning into a slow motion of running to a stop and falling to the ground.

His only thoughts were about food, knowing he can transmute gold without any one from the military knowing, to pay. Closing his eyes, the last thing he saw was a pair of blue sandals in front of him….

Notes:

: When I said about Al waking from unconsciousness, I wasn't sure if someone could do that, oh well.

: In the manga he was an 'it', but I didn't want to keep calling him that so I made him a male instead…

Please R&R! I need to know if continuing this fan fiction is necessary!


	2. Alchemist meets Ninjas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist at all, there only borrowed for the fan fiction.

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, May Chang, Envy, Greed (Ling Yao), Colonel Mustang, Liza Hawkeye and Gluttony accidentally warped through time, towards the Naruto world!

(This chapter will be focusing on Edward.)

----

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, Baka! Stop asking, you'll wake him up!"

"Cool, look at his mechanic arm! Oh, he has a mechanic leg too! I wanna touch it!"

Edward stirred a little before lifting his eye lids up, realizing that he was no longer in the forest, but lying on a soft bed in a…hospital! He shot into a sitting position, shocking the 2 people at each side of his bed.

A blonde-haired boy stared at him with bright blue eyes, and a sickly wide goofy grin, making Edward wanting to throw up. The other person was an unusually pink-haired girl with emerald eyes, casting a death glare at the blonde before softening into a worried expression to Ed. Both were dressed weirdly, to Ed, though they both have a headband with the same symbol on it.

"Where am I and who're you?!" Edward snapped suddenly at them. He was frustrated, appearing from one place to another without even knowing. The girl flinched at the sudden tone, but the blonde kept the goofy grin, when he gave a small poke at his mechanic arm.

"AUUUUUURRRRGGGGGGHHH!!!!" Ed immediately stood up on the bed and slammed his hands together. There were a few streaks of energy surrounding the object he was transmuting, until he finally was done. A spear had appeared in his hand and he pointed it at them.

The girl looked extremely shock, while the boy gave an excited grin. "How'd you do that? Is this a Genjustsu or Ninjutsu?" The blonde jumped up and down waiting for Ed's answer.

"Alright, quit jumping around! Tell me where am I? In Amestris, Shin, Ishbal or what?" He demanded. They gave him a funny look.

"You're in Konoha, the Fire Country," The girl replied. "We found you on the floor right at the border, so we decided to take you back and clean you're wounds and stuff."

Ed stared at his hands and body, realizing that his clothes were gone, and replacing it were a plain white Yukata and bandages covering him. "Where are my clothes?" He demanded, and jumped off the bed. Pain shot through him, and he staggered backwards, falling onto the floor. The girl sped towards him and knelt down, and gripped his arm firmly but with gentleness. "You're wounds haven't healed yet, you need to get some rest and—" Her voice stopped when the grumbling of Ed's stomach rang again.

"Alright, you must be hungry! Let me take you to my favorite ramen shop! Come on!" The boy grabbed Ed's arm, making him half fly and half dragged on the floor, as the blonde sped out of the hospital room.

"Wait! Ouch, OWW! I can still walk! Let go of me!" Ed yelled at the boy, who had already brought him to the ground floor. He stopped suddenly letting go of him and stared at a something. Ed fell to the floor in a heap, exhausted from the flight to the ground floor. He quickly stood up when the blonde turned to him. "You know," The boy began in a guilty way. "I think you should get you're clothes back on first, 'cause you, umm, the Yukata is too large for you!"

Ed looked at his drooping sleeves and the ends of his yukata and growled. "Fine, I'll make my clothes myself!" He slammed his hands on the ground and transmuted his normal clothes.

In a millionth of a second, he changed into them, and tied his hair back in a braid. Stuffing the yukata into the blonde's hands, he clutched his stomach again when a growl came. "Show the way!" Ed commanded and the blonde shrugged before running towards their destination.

"We're here!" The boy announced and pulled Ed into the ramen shop. The aroma of hot noodles and soup made Ed's mouth water as he sat down. **I haven't eaten ramen for a while! I'm going to fill myself up!** He grinned as the boy called orders to the shop owner.

In no time, a steamy ramen was put in front of both of them and Ed wasted no time picking up the chopsticks and slurping the noodles into his mouth. "This is the best thing I ever tasted!" He said between mouthfuls. The boy grinned and nodded too in agreement.

After 10 bowls for each of them, they both leaned onto the small table and let out a satisfying hiccup. "Oh, that was so enjoyable!" Ed said in a sleepy voice. But before he dozed off, he felt a small poke on his arm again. "What?!" He growled impatiently, turning his head to the blonde.

"I kind of forgot to bring money with us, so, do you have any money?" He grinned sheepishly and pointed at the waiting shop owner. Ed rolled his eyes and walked out of the shop. "How much is it?" He called from outside. The boy shrugged and pointed at the pile of empty bowls, indicating A LOT.

"At least I won't get caught…" Ed muttered and picked up a pile of stones and slammed his hands down in front of it. The basic transmutation circle appeared, glowing bright blue with streaks of energy coming out. When he removed his hand, in the place of the stones were bars of gold. He carried it back to the shop and dropped it heavily with a thud onto the counter. "Is this enough?" He asked the astonished shop owner and blonde.

With a quick shrug, Ed hurried out of the shop and slumped onto a bench, while the blonde hurried toward him. "How'd you do that?! Teach me, please, please!" The boy begged and jumped up and down, with an irritated Ed ignoring his pleas. "What's you're name?" He asked trying to change the subject.

The blonde grinned and jabbed a thumb at his chest. "Me? I am the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha! My dream is to become Hokage—"

"NARUTO!!!!" A scream interrupted him as the girl from the hospital raced up to him and single-handed punch him toward the wall behind them. Ed shivered in fear and backed away, as the girl blew flames out of her mouth. **Scarier than Colonel Mustang…**He stated. Naruto rubbed his head from the large bruise and hobbled back toward the bench. "

"YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO BRING MY PATIENTS OUT SIDE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, NARUTO!!" The girl screamed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yelling at his face.

The girl released him, letting him fall back on the bench and slowly turned toward Ed. Her face softened into a cute look and gave a small wave at him. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, you're medic and Naruto is my teammate on Team 7. I'm trained under the Hokage, Tsunade. I hope to get along with you!" Her tone turned disgustingly sweet and she held a small hand out.

Ed back away and he started sweating a lot. **Reminds me of Winry…** He stated again. He gave a small nervous smile and held out his normal hand, just in case. When Sakura gripped his hand, her face turned back to the furious-fire-blowing mode and threw him behind her. Ed wasn't fast enough to react as he fell onto the floor with a huge crater. He slowly came to a sitting position with anime tears flowing down his face. **Why am I so unlucky….? **He muttered fearfully and nearly fainted when Sakura's eyes glowed red.

-----

Notes:

This is a very long chapter, kind of too long. But next chapter it's Al and May Chang's turn to get the center of the attention!

Please R&R! At least 2 or more reviews will leave me satisfied of continuing!


	3. The village that provided help

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Mei Chang, Envy, Greed (or Ling Yao), Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Gluttony accidentally warped through time, towards the Naruto world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist at all!

As I said in the other chapter, Al and Mei Chang becomes the center of the attention in this chapter! They might meet up with Ed! (I'm planning to get all the FMA characters to come together somehow!)

----

"Mei Chang, calm down, I'm not going hurt you!" Alphonse frantically yelled and duck the kunai knifes that Mei was throwing at him.

"I'm not going to forgive you!! Take me back to Scar-san! WAAAHHH!!! I want Xiao Mai too!!! Edward-san please come and save me!!" The little girl from Shin gave a dramatic wail and stubbornly sat on the ground with her arms crossed. Al slowly inched closer to her, and opened his mouth to explain, more kunai knifes flew at him.

"WAAAHHH!!! Don't close to me or I'll burn you to rubbles!!" Just then, an idea popped into Al's mind. "Mei Chang, please stop crying, and cooperate; I don't know where we are, so let's find a town or village near here and ask them where we are." Mei sniffed a little and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt and stood up.

"You have to promise me that you'll take me back to find my friends!" She demanded and pointed at him accusingly. Al quickly nodded and picked her up, so she can sit on his shoulder, but she started wailing again. "I can walk by myself!! WAAAHHH!!! You promised me!!" She started again. Al sighed and lowered her down and her crying instantly stopped.

"Ok, let's go!" She commanded and pointed in a random direction.

"How'd you know there's a village in that way?"

"WAAAHHH!!! You promised to take me back to my friends!!"

"Okay, okay, let's go that way…"

3 HOURS LATER:

"Where are we, Mei Chang?" Al asked frantically, shielding the sand away from her eyes. "I bet we're in the Great Desert, so we're near!" She exclaimed excitedly and fastened her speed.

Al didn't hear her at all, he was still thinking about his brother. **What if he is still fighting? I've got to go back and help him!** He thought and clenched his fists.

"HELLO? ARE U STILL ALIVE, MR. ARMOUR-MAN?!" Mei called from a distance ahead of him. Al snapped back to reality when she heard her voice, shouting over the sound of wind howling, and quickly ran up to her.

5 HOURS LATER:

Mei collapsed on the sand, due to the lack of water and hotness. Al knelt down and picked her up, putting her inside the armor. This time Mei didn't argue, she was too tired and hot. "Alright, it's my turn to help!" He said under his breath and continued forward.

After dusk approached, Al finally came to a village, or that's what he thinks. Two large cliffs were in front of the village, leaving a small trail towards it. Sighing with relief, he quickly headed toward the entrance, when, out of the corners of his eye, a movement passed him.

He got into a fighting stance as he held up his arm to block a kunai from going through his helmet. Soon 2 man with a matching vest and head band with the same symbol appeared.

"What do you want?" One of them demanded. He pulled another kunai out and held it. "I'm just a traveler who is lost. Please can you let us into the village? We need help!" Al pleaded when he felt Mei Chang gave a small cough. The two men gave a glance at each other before turning back to him.

"What do you mean 'us'?" One of them voiced out. Al rubbed the back of the helmet, and opened up the front of the armor, where Mei was still sleeping painfully.

At first the men gave a shocked look and opened their mouth to ask, but Al cut in. "Please, Mei Chang needs water and she might have caught Hyperthermia or worse!" One of the men nodded and gestured the way inside the village. Al gave a small nod and followed them.

The whole village was quiet, and the sound of the wind blowing the sand was very clear. Not one light was turned on; even a person was not in sight. Al didn't like the feeling at all and gave a slight shudder.

Soon they arrived at a large building, with words that Al could never guess wrong: Hospital. Indicating him to be silent, they slid the glass entrance door open and walked down the dark hallway. Soon they reached a room with the numbers 256 labeled on it.

The men knocked on the door lightly and a woman in a nurse uniform opened up. The nurse gave a small yelp seeing Al's large size, but one of the men shushed her. She nodded and opened the door wider for Al to come in.

Al squeezed through to find a rather small room with a single bed and a wide window showing the view of the whole village. Al opened the front of his armor and placed Mei Chang on the bed.

The nurse walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Soon green light surrounded her hand the expression on Mei face softened. "She's alright now, only a little tired. A day's rest will be enough." The nurse said softly to Al. She returned to her seat and stared outside the window once more, before falling back to sleep.

Al went to the other side of the bed and sat there, hunched up in the corner, swept into the world of his thoughts and memories…

----

This chapter was getting way too boring so I shortened it and decided to continue on their next turn.

Next stop: ENVY AND GLUTTONY!! THEIR NEXT IN CHAPTER 4!

Please R&R, give me comments! Until next time!


	4. The Snake and the Homunculus

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist at all!

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Mei Chang, Envy, Greed (or Ling Yao), Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Gluttony accidentally warped through time, towards the Naruto world!

(FYI: Envy is still a male in the story here!)

It's Envy and Gluttony's turn!!!

Envy: Finally, it's our turn! squeals and jumps up and down

----

Envy dragged the now starving Gluttony towards a random direction. "Damn you! Get up and start walking!" He yelled and gave one kick at his back, huffing with anger and impatience.

"Can I eat you?" Gluttony suddenly asked dumbly, putting a finger on his mouth, staring innocently at him. Envy wanted to scream in frustration, how could he have to stick with a guy that only cares about eating? "That's it," He growled, glowering at the useless homunculus. "If you aren't going to do anything but sit there, I'll leave you!!"

No reply….

"Alright, I'll stay here," He groaned in defeat, staring at the dumbfounded Gluttony, chewing on some tree bark. The sound of rustling leaves from a nearby bush started suddenly, making Envy tense up.

**Please be someone useful that we know! Even the shorty guy…! **Envy pleaded.

The leaves stopped moving and Envy groaned. "It must have been some kind of small animal…" He sighed, and plopped down on the ground, mumbling some of his own thoughts aloud.

Again the leaves rustled again, this time all the bushes surrounding the clearing did. Envy growled in annoyance and shot a look at Gluttony.

"Hey Gluttony, stop chewing on the bark and listen up!" He commanded. "Can you smell any humans around us?"

All Envy got was a scratch in the head.

"USELESS!!"

munch, munch Gluttony continued chewing and looking at Envy.

FEW MINUTES PASSED…

"Yes," Gluttony suddenly said. Envy's ears perked up and quickly jumped closer to him.

"Yes what?"

"I can smell humans, but they have hard meat, me don't like hard meat."

"WHO CARES IF YOU DO OR NOT! ARE THEY STILL THERE?!" Envy nearly started screaming his head off, getting back to his bad-temper fit. He eyed every bush and slowly stood up. "Alright, come out of there, whoever you are!" He demanded, pointing out onto a random bush.

No answer….

Envy stared accusingly back at Gluttony and pointed rudely. "You lied to me! WAAHH!!!"

Silence was followed after the short anime crying of Envy's, but not for long until FINALLY people appeared on the trees.

"FINALLY!!" Envy wailed out. They people were all dressed in weird clothing; faces covered by cloth.

"Who are you?!" One of them said. Envy suddenly stopped throwing the fit and eyed him. "Me? You're asking me?" He spoke, jabbing a finger at himself.

"Yes you, long haired!" 

"Hey meanie! You can't just start calling names to people you just met!"

"…."

Envy glowered at them and turned his face over his shoulder to look at his companion. "Gluttony," He began in a sweet voice. "I think its lunch time!" The homunculus stopped chewing and followed Envy's gaze to the people who tense up.

The drool flowing out of his mouth couldn't have been wrong, that he was very hungry. "I can eat them?" He asked, saliva dropping from his mouth. Envy made a huge nod before turning his gaze back at the newcomers.

"Well," Envy began. "Tell me where we are before Gluttony eats—AAHH!! GLUTTONY NOT YET!!"

Before Envy could stop the mouthwatering homunculus, he had already eaten up every one of them. Envy slapped himself in the face as anger built up again.

"Envy said I can eat them, right?" Gluttony asked dumbly, sitting back on the ground.

"BUT WON'T YOU USE YOU'RE BRAIN? AT LEAST WE SHOULD GET SOME INFORMATION BEFORE YOU KILL THEM!!"

Gluttony put a finger on his mouth. "I forgot." He simply said, not aware of the almost-drove-to-craze Envy, lighting up flames in his eyes.

Minutes passed as Envy stood there letting the wind blow pass him. Seconds passed, then hours, until…

"GLUTTONY GET UP," He commanded. "IF YOU WANT OR NOT, WE'RE FINDING SHELTER!" He pulled Gluttony up with all his strength and pointed at the direction where the people had been.

"This way!" He said and marched with Gluttony clumsily following.

The trees around them suddenly grew larger and darker, sunlight was almost completely blocked out and insects started twittering louder. Envy covered his ears and continued marching, until he finally sighed in irritation.

"We're not finding anything! Wait, I see a house!" Envy hurriedly broke into a run and stopped outside the dark Japanese-style house, with a purple roof. The lights inside were not on, but Envy was for more than excited to care. Gluttony walked up to the door and knocked.

"What are you doing?!" Envy hissed at him. The door suddenly creaked open and a man appeared from the shadows. It was a young late-twenties man with silver-white hair tied in a low ponytail and glasses. (Guess you know who it is?!)

He didn't look either shocked or surprised at Envy and Gluttony's arrival, but opened the door wider. "Why hello there," he said in a dark voice. "We were expecting company."

Envy raised a brow. "Really…?" He said sarcastically, unconvinced. Gluttony's mouth started to water. "Envy, can I eat him?" He asked mouth wide open.

Envy punched him on the head. "Of course not! Now, shut up or I'LL be the one to EAT YOU!"

The man gave a gesture to go in, and Envy hesitated before dragging Gluttony with him inside. The door behind them closed and the room dimmed. The only light came from the candles, on each of the walls. The man started walking down a hallway, and they both followed closely.

"Forgive myself for not giving a proper introduction," The man suddenly spoke. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I am the subordinate of Orochimaru-sama. He has been expecting you…"

"Eh?" Was all Envy replied as the entered a large room. In the shadows sat a man with bandages all over his body. His green hair and snake-like eyes, made Envy wanted to throw up. **He has a bad style in clothes AND looks…**

The snake man stared into Envy's eyes and did a low chuckle. "Long time no see, Envy and Gluttony, I had been expecting you…"

----

How was this chapter?! I made Envy a little out of his attitude; he's going to be like that the whole time, so BEAR WITH IT. Want to know what Orochimaru and Envy and Gluttony's past connection? Wait for the chapters after the next one and after that one!

Please read and review!! until next chapter! Bye Bye!!


	5. Sharingan secret revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Who the heck is that?!" An oranged masked boy exclaimed. "He has the weirdest clothing I've ever seen! Tobi has better clothes style that him. And he's SHORT!!!"

"Shut up, Tobi! You're going to give away our hiding place!" His partner bonked him on the head, peering down at the crazy trio causing a lot of attention from passerby.

"Deidara-sempai is so mean! You shouldn't hit Tobi on the head! Tobi is a good boy! Right, Kisame?" The blue-skinned man glared at the annoying brat.

"Shut up!" He whacked Tobi on the head too.

"Waah!! Kisame is mean too!!! I didn't do anything bad! I was just asking if Tobi was a good boy! Wait, I don't need to ask! I AM a good boy!" He started bouncing about, singing in the top of his lungs his favorite theme song of his, "Tobi is a good boy!" shaking the branch of tree they were on violently.

Naruto stared up from his bench at the tree ahead of him, shaking violently with someone singing, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" at the top of their lungs. He scratched his head.

"Sakura-chan! Look there's a singing tree over there!" He pointed at the tree that the Akatsuki was on. Sakura swiped at his head, glaring angrily at him, with Edward dragging on the floor, held only by his collar.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A SINGING TREE!" She yelled, and punching him into the wall again. "WHEN WILL YOU KNOW WHAT COMMON SENSE MEAN?!"

Deidara and Kisame had punched Tobi just in time and covered his mouth when Naruto had pointed at them.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE US AWAY, BAKA!!! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'M STUFFING YOU WITH CLAY AND LET YOU EXPLODE TO PIECES, AND THEN I'LL FEED YOUR REMAINS TO—!" Deidara was swiped in the head by Sasori, who was muttering curses under his breath.

"Great, I have to be stuck with 3 hot heads for the rest of this mission…" The puppet-master sighed, as he rubbed his temples.

"Sasori-kun! You don't have to punch me! I was being a good boy, not like Tobi…!" Deidara whined, pointing accusingly at the shocked Tobi. Sasori rolled his eyes as the clay-master continued to complain. Tobi perked up and interrupted him.

"That's not true, Deidara-sempai! Tobi was being a really good boy! Right, Zetsu-sama?!" He jumped up and down once again, staring up at the cannibal for an answer, though he WAS expecting that he would say 'yes'.

Zetsu didn't answer, but continued to stare hungrily at the Kyuubi boy. "I'm hungry…" Was all he mumbled, and Tobi continued to yell his question at him, not even caring if he was even noticing him.

"Let's get this damn mission over and get the hell out of here!" Kisame screamed in frustration, swiping his Samehade at all of them. They ducked their head just in time, before continued with what they were doing. Itachi was sitting cross legged on the branch, leaning back on the trunk, staring boringly at the rest of them.

Tobi accidentally elbowed him in the head while he was jumping, causing him to loose his balance and fell off the branch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and peeked down at the Uchiha, who had fallen face first onto the ground. He slowly raised his head from the floor and glared back at all of them, and they cowered in fear.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL WHAT IT WAS LIKE LIVING IN A FISH BOWL AGAIN!" Kisame whimpered, hiding behind Sasori. Everyone stared at him confusedly. "Well, last time when he had us in torture, I was send under 72 hours of torture with his Sharingan inside a fish bowl…with a SHARK!! it was so scary! It was looking at me with small beady eyes!! And I realized that it was…MY DADDY!!!" He continued yelling his head off, covering his ears when he recalled the memory. Everyone sweat-dropped, and Tobi patted the shark man on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I understand! I was send there too!" He said cheerfully, and Deidara punched him in the head.

"Yeah right! You were tied up onto a chair, and were made to watch Mr. Quaky-Ducky get drowned in a bathtub! I saw it in you diary." The clay-master mumbled, crossing his arms.

"DEIDARA-SEMAPI!!! YOU MEANIE! IT'S RUDE TO LOOK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S DIARY!! I NEVER READ YOURS!" Tobi yelled, sobbing anime style.

Deidara's face turned bright red. "I don't have a diary! I only write in a journal—"

"With pink flowers and the words 'my diary' written at the cover," Sasori added, and Tobi grinned inside his mask. "You were sended in a room of torture to watch the rest of the Akatsuki eat Sashimi while you were tied on your chair. We all know that you love eating it." Sasori grinned triumphantly as Deidara, shrunk into a corner, with lines over him.

"Itachi is trying to find something." Zetsu suddenly spoke and pointed at the weasel. He was crawling all over the tree, seeming to try to find something. "Where is it?!" He kept muttering, and everyone stared at him confusedly.

"What are you finding, Itachi-sempai!?" Tobi asked, crouched beside him. Kisame turned his head back to the place he was at a second ago, wondering how he got down so fast.

"Found it…!" Itachi sat up, holding something in his hands. Everyone jumped down and peered over his shoulders and gasped. He was holding 2 contact lenses, which was exactly like his Sharingan.

"What?!" He muttered irritably, as everyone's eyes bulged out when he put it on.

"ITACHI-SEMPAI! THAT'S REALLY DIRTY!! YOU SHOULDN'T PICK UP THINGS FROM THE FLOOR!" Tobi yelled, trying to answer everyone's question. Apparently, it wasn't and the others slapped their head.

"THE SHARINGAN IS ACTUALLY FAKE?!"

"Darn…they found out about the secret of the sharingan…actually there actually wasn't one. Father-sama had made it up to just try to beat the Hyuuga clan." Itachi muttered to himself, and got up, dusting himself off.

"But what about the 72 hours torture thing with the Mangekyou Sharingan?!" Deidara sputtered.

Itachi blinked confusedly. "What torture? You thought that it'd work? I thought everyone was smart enough to know I was just joking." They gawped at his answer. Itachi NEVER joked before.

"Really?! Then there's nothing to be scared about anymore!" Deidara yelled and did a little victory dance. Everyone yelled in unison.

"JUST JOKING…" Itachi took off his contacts and glared evilly at them and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Edward stared curiously as 4 cloaked people was lying on the ground, whimpering and screaming, while one was grinning mischievously at them, putting his contacts back on, saying, "I was joking again! There's no such thing as Sharingan anyways." He then, took off a SECOND pair of contact lenses, smiling innocently.

"Who the heck are they?" Ed spoke out, pointing at them. Sakura and Naruto stared at them and shook their heads.

"Don't know, but the **girl** with the ponytail looks familiar," Sakura tapped her chin, trying to recall ever seeing _her_ before.

"I don't know her either, but she has the coolest contact lenses! I want Sharingan colored contacts too!" Naruto yelled excitedly and Sakura bonked him on the head.

"You don't even need glasses baka! And there's no such thing as contact lenses with the Sharingan on it!"

Edward shrugged, knowing there was no point in knowing anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note:

Okay, I finally updated for the first time in almost years!

The Akatsuki was very OC in this chapter, and I just didn't know why they were centered in this chapter. But they come in later again too. This chapter wasn't really funny though…in a way.

Next Chapter, starring Envy and Gluttony, Orochimaru, Kabuto and…Sasuke!!! (Again, there will be OCness)


End file.
